forzafandomcom-20200223-history
McLaren P1
The 2013 McLaren P1 is a limited production hybrid hypercar manufactured by McLaren Automotive and the successor to the McLaren F1. Making its video game debut in Forza Motorsport 5, as the cover car of that game, the McLaren P1 has since appeared in all subsequent titles, including Forza Motorsport 6: Apex and Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious, and will reappear for Forza Motorsport 7.Forza Garage - forzamotorsport.net Following the F1 in 1993 and the Mercedes-Benz SLR in 2005, the P1 is the third model in McLaren's "Ultimate Series" model range and the first one since McLaren Automotive's founding in 2010. Only 375 units were produced, with an additional 5 units being produced as part of the "Carbon Series".Carbon Series - p1mclaren.com Variants FM6 McLaren P1GTR.jpg|P1 GTR Description Specifications The McLaren P1 uses a specialized version of the McLaren MP4-12C's 3.8L (3,799 cc) twin-turbocharged V8 engine, with the new codename as M838TQ and the power output at and torque output at . A new technology in supercars, however, is the addition of an electric motor for additional performance. In this case, the P1's V8 engine is paired with an in-house-developed electric motor that produces and of torque, giving out a total power output of and a torque output of , although McLaren instead claims in order to protect the gearbox. When the electric motor runs out of battery, the V8 engine activates and the battery self-recharges. The car has a dry weight of and a curb weight of . The resulting power-to-weight ratio is a minimum of 584 hp per tonne (3.41 lb/1.54 kg per hp) and a maximum of 647 hp per tonne (3.78 lb/1.54 kg per hp). Sending power to the rear wheels is a seven-speed McLaren SSG dual-clutch automatic gearbox like the one used in the 12C, but upgraded. The McLaren P1 uses a seven-speed dual-clutch automatic transmission just like the one in the 12C, but improved. The car can do 0- in 2.7 seconds, 0- in 6.8 seconds, and 0- in 16.5 seconds, a "full 15 seconds faster than the McLaren F1", as well as 0- in 23.3 seconds. McLaren claims that the P1's top speed is electronically restricted to . However, with the electronic limiter removed, the P1 has a top speed in excess of , which is always reached or exceeded in the Forza games. At , the P1 generates of downforce. Statistics Conversions Performance The McLaren P1 is currently the best-performing road-legal McLaren in the series, with a high-powered twin-turbo hybrid V8 powerplant paired with other Formula One technologies for maximum performance. Off the line, the P1 has tremendous acceleration, capable of reaching in 5.2 seconds, as well as being able to reach faster than most cars, making it one of the fastest-accelerating RWD cars in the series. This is partly due to the use of tight gear ratios. The P1's trick suspension and of downforce at enable fast cornering; in conjunction with the Drag Reduction System (DRS) that operates the rear wing and folds it up under heavy braking to decrease braking distances, the P1 gains a handy performance advantage over many cars. Outperforming its predecessor in all performance aspects, the P1 also has a very high top speed exceeding , later increased to in Forza Horizon 3. Its closest competition includes the Ferrari LaFerrari, Porsche 918 Spyder, and Pagani Huayra BC. In Forza Horizon 3, a top speed-tuned P1 can reach a top speed of , which can be increased even further to with the right gearing and the use of the Loop-the-Loop stunt track pieces in the ''Hot Wheels Expansion''. In the same game, the car's braking performance was increased to outmatch that of the LaFerrari, which erroneously had better braking performance in previous games, contrary to real life. Trivia * "P1" stands for "Position 1". * The McLaren P1 appears as the cover car for Forza Motorsport 5. * In Forza Motorsport 5, earning golds in the McLaren P1 and Aston Martin One-77 at Silverstone Grand Prix Circuit unlocks the ''Silver and Gold'' achievement. * Players must complete the P1 vs. the Nordschleife Rivals event and beat a lap time of 7:15 in order to get the ''P1 vs. the Nordschleife'' achievement. * Obtaining the P1 in Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast and Furious unlocks the ''Just don't scratch it'' achievement. * In Forza Horizon 3, the P1's exterior door inserts can not be painted. This is a carryover from the McLaren P1 GTR, whose exterior door inserts are unpaintable in Forza Motorsport 6. * The P1's mirrors are permanently carbon fiber black and cannot be recolored, despite some real life examples of the car having differently colored mirrors.Real-life P1 with colored mirrors - autogespot.com * The McLaren P1's active rear wing works differently in the games than in real life. It always stays up, even when the car is standing still. The wing also tilts to a 0° angle at and stays permanently up, even at speeds of over . ** However, in ForzaVista, the wing can be brought down and up. ** When entering a Festival Hub in Forza Horizon 3, the wing automatically retracts. * The P1 comes with only orange and yellow as manufacturer colors, despite the large amount of colors the car can use in real life.Color trivia/Real-life P1s in different McLaren colors - blog.dupontregistry.com * The McLaren P1's electric motor was later used in the Formula E SRT_01E electric formula race car. Gallery Forza Motorsport 5 - Meet The McLaren P1|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM5 McLaren P1.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM5 McLaren P1UploadStudio.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM5Navbox McLaren P1LCE.png|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM5 Boxart.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 McLaren P1.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM6 McLaren P1 TeamForza.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FH2 McLaren P1.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH2 McLaren P1 TeamForza.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 McLaren P1.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 McLaren P1 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 McLaren P1 Engine.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 McLaren P1 Vista.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' References Category:Cover Cars